


Diamond Playlists

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [22]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Playlists included~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: “White! White has a playlist! We all have a playlist!”





	Diamond Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand the whole Emotions-Through-Songs minisaga comes to a close. You're welcome. Finally stopping with this stupid crap. As much as this is literally the same system I use for my own benefit, I still spite myself for it. Yknow. Cause I'm unable to display emotions normally like normal people.
> 
> Ah well. Enjoy the Playlist links at the end.

“Yellow! Yellow, oh it’s amazing!” Blue Diamond called to her lover on the beach, rushing over with immense glee etched on her face.

 

Yellow raised an eyebrow, eyeing her warily. “What are you talking about?”

 

Blue bounced up and down on the spot a little. “White! White has a playlist! We  _ all  _ have a playlist!”

 

Yellow’s retort died on her lips, and she just stared at the blue gem in shock. White used the system too? When had she and Steven setup hers, she couldn’t remember a time White had visited here without them tagging along recently…

 

“Yellow, we all have something in common! Well, save for the obvious things. But this! Steven was going to play mine again, because I asked, but then I noticed there was a playlist for White on his human phone right under yours and mine!” Blue said excitedly. “I rushed off to tell you. We should ask Steven to play it for us!”

 

As much as that idea excited Yellow, she sighed and shook her head. “Now Blue, that would be rude of us. We should let White decide to share her playlist with us. Remember last time any of us butted in without asking?” The golden gem mumbled, staring back at the rippling ocean.

 

Blue frowned, but nodded in agreement. “You’re right… But still!  _ White  _ has a playlist!”

 

Yellow chuckled at her childish excitement. “ _ Feeling Good _ , are we?”

 

Blue nodded again, more vigorously. “Very much so! Shouldn't you be feeling akin to  _ Elevatia  _ too?”

 

Yellow chuckled again. “If I’m being quite honest, I’m a bit afraid of what could be in White’s playlist to begin with. We were never that close to her. It could be things we least expect. I think I feel more  _ One With The Wind  _ for now.”

 

The two Diamonds knew they must sound absolutely absurd to any passersby. Speaking in songs, most likely which they aren’t familiar with. But ever since the system was made, Blue and Yellow had an easier time communicating to each other, becoming closer than they ever had before. The possibility that they could do the same with White excited them both right down to the core of their being. The three of them, close together. Something that Pink had always wanted, but they had never given her.

 

They sat there for awhile, watching the ocean ripple together, before they witnessed White’s headship enter into the atmosphere and land near them, much to their confusion. Why had White come? They weren’t aware that she was planning to visit anytime soon.

 

Steven came running out of his house at the other end of the beach from where the two Diamonds were sitting. “HI GUYS!”

 

White had just exited her ship when Blue and Yellow walked back to where Steven was. He was grinning in excitement.

 

“It took awhile, but Pearl, Peridot, and Bismuth made you guys all something! I think it’ll be very helpful to you!”

 

The Diamonds watched as said gems struggled to move things out of his house and to them. They looked like Steven’s phone, color coded to each of them, sized for them. Colored rectangles of unknown technology.

 

“They’re you sized music players! Each of your playlists are on each of your personal players! It’s super easy to use, pick any song you want, repeat them any time you want! You don’t have to rely on me to bring you your happiness anymore. I hope you like them!” Steven announced.

 

Blue and Yellow, upon hearing his explanation, practically scrambled to snatch theirs up with unmatched excitement. White, however, seemed nervous. Her hands were wrapped around her, body language tense as she fidgeted. She spoke.

 

“You guys don’t have anything to say over the fact I have one too?”

 

Blue turned to look at her sheepishly. “Ah… I accidentally found out and told Yellow. It wasn’t Steven’s fault, I’d asked him to play mine and noticed there was one with your name on it on his device. We didn’t ask to listen to it though. We wanted your permission first.”

 

White just stared at the pair of them, shocked. They stared back.

 

“White, there’s nothing wrong with having one of your own. We’re proud of you for even trying the system!” Yellow said with a beaming smile.

 

Steven watched the Diamonds with starry eyes, knowing that this could be the start of something amazing for them. For them to grow even closer than ever. He absentmindedly put a hand over his gem. This was what his mom had wanted for them. This is what he wanted for them.

 

The Crystal Gems and Steven silently retreated into his house, leaving the Diamonds to chat about their different collections.

 

* * *

 

“There’s just something… terribly profound about the song. You don’t even have to identify with most of it to be moved. It’s just the music behind the words that does most of the work, if that makes sense. It’s reminiscent, somber, yet uplifting all at once. Oh, and the last few lyrics, they just hit you in the exact place you need it to. Like a wake up call. It’s such a wonderful thing for my ears, I simply cannot pretend that another song would be my favorite over Rock + Roll.”

 

The Diamonds had been chatting for awhile, and stumbled upon the topic of sharing their favorite songs from their playlists. Yellow had gone first, she’d gone off on a whole speech about how she adored  _ Tides  _ to the stars and back. Blue had just now finished her reasoning to what her favorite song was and why. They looked expectantly at White, who clutched her music player tightly in her hands with a nervous expression. Her favorite…?

 

“W-well…” She started, fidgeting slightly again. “I would have to say…  _ Quiet Water.  _ It’s one of the only… calm ones in my list.” She set her shoulders, knowing that what she said next could set them off at any point. “My playlist is heavily chaotic, songs both lyrical and instrumental but always loud. Many of them I think tie back to how I was before Steven. Many of them are there to remind me of who I used to be. This song happens to be at the end of my list, simply because the whole thing is meant to be a timeline of myself. A vast majority of it being… bad. In disarray. Immoral.  _ Quiet Water  _ is essentially the aftermath post my change of heart. But it still sits at the end, because nothing else has yet to come after it. And it most certainly isn’t “good”. It’s just an end to my chaos.”

 

Both Diamonds were stunned by her answer. Blue frowned, before moving close to White and placing her hands over hers.

 

“White… but you do understand, that, you aren’t that person anymore?” She asked worriedly.

 

“It’s one thing to pay homage to where you came from, acknowledging that you were wrong, but it’s another thing to keep yourself prisoner to your regrets about it.” Yellow added.

 

White looked away. “I know… I’m really trying as well. But it’s just so hard… how on Earth did you two manage to handle all these feelings?”

 

Blue and Yellow looked at each other with soft smiles.

 

“We had each other, White. And now, you have us. There’s nothing wrong with relying on another person, and we want to be here for you. Let us help.” Yellow spoke softly.

 

The sun was setting over the horizon. Radiant hues reflected off of the ocean from the sky, as White regained confidence to look back at her fellow Diamonds. She saw no malice, no scorn. Only caring. She felt herself tear up. She choked a laugh, before pulling them into a hug.

 

“Oh, my starlights… I’m so glad to have you with me.”

 

* * *

 

 

_[Yellow's Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC9wgrXlDI-JL4voOzcXtTOACOlhklNds) _

_[Blue's Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC9wgrXlDI-JvsIFhfGs8LmP0-NaCePuw) _

_[White's Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC9wgrXlDI-Kpn2ZbW0MkA8m2Q26el2nt) _

**Author's Note:**

> DIAMOND VISITS ISN'T OVER I JUST WANNA BE CLEAR  
> Yee. Just this bit. Also, shameless plug for my friend Trugemstory_SF's story about Yellowverse. My version of YD might be popping up at some point in there, so go check them out.
> 
> join the discord pls.... linK: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
